deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Trixie vs Pudding
Trixie vs Pudding is a What-If? Death Battle. Description Hasbro vs Sega! Which of the two rivals of the lead females is the deadly rival? Interlude Wiz: Everyone has a rival of some sort. Boomstick: And that includes the ladies, and these two were pitting this time around are the prime examples. Trixie, the oh-so great and powerful unicorn and rival to Twilight Sparkle... Wiz: ...and Pudding, news repoter and musician of Space Channel 42 and rival to Ulala. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Boomstick: And it's our job to Analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Trixie Boomstick: Oh my god, don't tell me we are talking about another goddamn pony! Wiz: Yes, we are, Boomstick. Boomstick: Hmph, fine. Wiz: Well, Trixie is the unicorn pony from the land of Equestria... Boomstick: And like the many different unicorn ponies, she does magical stuff like telekenisis and shit. Wiz: Boomstick, I know you're upset about this, but that is not a reason to... Boomstick: She often boasts about her skills and powers when she arrived in Ponyville, and managed to best Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and even Rarity one by one. Wiz: And for her weapon of choice, if she wants to earn more power is the Alicorn Amulet... Wiz: Which a basically a jewelry piece that grants the bearer so many godly powers of the alicorn, and she has a human ego who is like a a pretty goo musician when she challenged the human Rainbow Dash to a Shred-off. Though her setcbak is the fact that she is arrogant and cocky and is a coward at times. Wiz: Boomstick, if you keep up that misbehavior, I will have to ban you from the next fight. Boomstick: Oh, Okay, Wiz. Wiz: Well, with those explained, there is not much more to say on her until she makes more appearances. Trixie: You may have vanquished an ursa 'minor,' but you will never have the amazing, show-stopping ability of the Great and Powerful Trixie! Pudding Wiz: We all know about Ulala, but she does have occassional competition for new scoops every now and then. Boomstick: The two most recurring ones however are Jaguar and the former teen idol who represents Space Channel 42, named Pudding. Wiz: Like Ulala, Pudding is a reporter, but is always being in the competition with her, usually with dance-offs or even shred-offs. Boomstick: And yes, she is quite the musician, unfortunately for this chic, she is usually bested by the pink haired reporter. Wiz: But she does have an honorable side of her, in which she does lend a hand to the certain people who best her, even with her space pistol at the ready. Boomstick: But that doesn't change the fact that she can be such an unpredictable rival coming up at anytime. Pudding: Watch my report on Channel 42. Intermission Wiz: All right, the Combatants are set, let's end the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight On earth, there is a stage, and coming up onstage is the unicorn in a cape and wizard's hat named Trixie, or as she would dub herself, 'The great and powerful Trixie', and just as she is about to unleash her first trick, she is then cut off by a green hair-braided girl in a blue dress and white gloves and boots named Pudding. Trixie could not stand being upstaged and using her unicorn magic, she uses her telekinesis to bring pudding on stage and get to her stance, unicorn-style. Pudding notices it and gets her space pistol at the ready. FIGHT! Pudding launches a few pistol shots in rhythm form at Trixie, who the latter uses her powers to reflect the shots back at pudding, which Pudding uses the same shots to stop the reflect shots with a huge success. Trixie then starts using her telekinetic magic to summon apples and use them as projectiles at Pudding, but the green haired reporter uses her pistol to blast the apples from hitting her, causing those apples to be turned into apple objects like apple sauce, apple butter, and even a couple of apple pies. This angers Trixie to wear she decides to pull out her Alicorn Amulet and dons it on herself around the neck. Pudding then tries to shoot her pistol again in rhythm which causes Trixie to retaliate with her own shots of magic, causing explosions to happen, and having Pudding cover her eyes to prevent the bright light of the explosions to blind her, but just as she was about to uncover them, a blast of magic was launched by Trixie causing her gun to turn into a python big enough to coil up Pudding with strong enough force and kill her via suffocation. And as the snake swallows its prey in itself, Trixie turns herself into a human, with use of the Alicorn Amulet, and then picks up the late Pudding's guitar and rocks out in victory. K.O.! Results Boomstick: WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPEN?! HOW DID THIS JACKASS OF A DUMB PONY DEFEAT SUCH A CHIC LIKE PUDDING?! Wiz: That's it Boomstick, your bad behavior cannot be tolerated, take a time out. Boomstick: Fine, I'll just drink as much beer until the fight after the next one. Wiz: Sorry about that folks, anyway, this is nowhere close, in fact it is kind of lame, as both characters don't have much appearances from their own franchises, but when Trixie pulled out the Alicorn Amulet in play, it was game over for pudding. Now there isn't a perfect pun in this case so... ...The winner is Trixie. Trivia *This is Maxevil's eighty eighth Death Battle. *This is Maxevil's eighteenth Death Battle to pit 2 or more female characters against each other, the first seventeen were Catwoman vs Black Cat, the W.I.T.C.H. Battle Royale, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Celestia vs Palutena, the Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale, Peach vs Lucina, Princess Elise vs Queen Elsa, Dark Queen vs Nerissa, Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff, Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat vs Lust, April O'Neil vs Ulala, Bayonetta vs Ursula, Cinder Fall vs Maleficent, Lorelei vs Malva, Black Widow vs Pyrrha Nikos, and Misty vs Serena; and the next one is Ruby Rose vs Will Vandom. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Maxevil Category:Season 5 Maxevil Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Sega vs Hasbro' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016